Green Rose
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Shego must protect her lover from the one who will do anything to claim him for herself. The Monkey Master and the green siren must also come to terms with the way their partnership has reached new grounds and more obstacles between them. Third in the Goddess and Monkey Series.


**Before I can get to a story involving DNAmy seeking her revenge after "Eye of the Beholder", I remembered the episode "Gorilla Fist", in which Monty hides from her only to be discovered thanks to Ron, Kim and Yori who were hunting for Sensei (who had actually been kidnapped by Amy, framing Monkey Fist so she could find him). But we never do see what happened before the episode took place...and this time his lover is involved in his hiding away.**

 **I do not own Kim Possible or its characters. Nor do I own the meanings of the rose of the title.**

Right now, she did not know who she was more mad at - or should she say, super pissed off? Two people were on her mind: Dr. Drakken, and of course DNAmy. For the former, it was his foolhardily plan involving mind-controlled shampoo and a stupid rap contest, and where did it leave them both yet again?

Well, what could Shego say? Kimmy AGAIN!

She thought Dr. D's plan was...funny, in a sense, if irritating. She needed another break now; laying low was a relaxing option even though she really needed some adrenaline, while Dr. D came up with another backup of his own. "Hmm, I suppose you're right," he said when she suggested this when they were back at the lair. "Meantime, Shego, I think I'll let you off the hook and let you..." His eyes twinkled. "...see a certain mutant who's been out of the heat too long."

She hissed at him. He had the nerve to mock her monkey man like that! But his positivity at another shot soon as well as letting her go to her lover across the ocean was enough to not fire her charges at him. So, she took her jet and wasted no time in flying straight to England, having gotten the telegram - Monty was still so old-fashioned - that said he was hiding out and still looking for something better to help him become the Monkey King.

However, when she got there, she found an unexpected shock.

"Monty!" she shouted when a monkey ninja answered the door and screeched at the sight of her, then took her hand and pulled her into the castle to join its companions. All fifteen of them were battered in places, but their master was nowhere around. "All right, what happened?" she demanded, even though she couldn't speak their language. She never let her fear get the best of her, but this was Monty they were talking about.

After examining each and every one of them, she noted with her medical expertise that their injuries weren't that bad; they were only made to knock out while the major target was grabbed, and it set her blood on fire. Who would dare to take her Monkey Fist from her before she arrived to be with him for a short period of time? Their newfound relationship relied on long distance, rare times, but each time was fiercely fiery beyond expectation. He was the man for her after an entire life of goggle-eyed males and idiots. Just as while she wasn't an expert in this area of ancient magic and artifacts, he was by far more powerful and intelligent than those other males living.

The fact they were both skilled in martial arts, had extraordinary powers, and darkly erotic moments that often switched to soft and loving, marked them as made for each other. If anything happened to her, he would hunt down and murder whoever was responsible.

And now applied on her part, for him.

The monkeys now crowded around her and ooked, screeched and jumped up and down when they tried to explain to her what had happened - and then one of them, a female named Nala, approached her after having snuck away from the group and came back with something that did not belong.

"What?! A _green rose_?!" she exclaimed, baffled as to why one of nature's rarest blossoms in her favorite color had been left here - and there was also a note. She once told Monty this was also one of her favorite blooms because of the meanings - fertility, luck, peace, as well as being used to send a sexual greeting. Even in the fifteenth century, it was popular for wedding gowns.

Dare she add in _jealousy_ based on what was in this abomination of a message left to her? She bared her teeth as she read the words aloud, frightening the money ninjas as they gathered around her.

 _And I was told that tampering with Mother Nature was a sin - well, what can I say, she-devil?_ _You_ _tampered with something that did_ _ **NOT**_ _belong to you! What do you have that I can't give_ _ **MY**_ _Monty-kins? While I take back what is mine, I'll give him something worth sacrificing for. Meanwhile, here's a rose from him to you for the "good times" you had while they lasted. Ta-ta, green wench!_

"Just who does she think she is?" Shego raged, enflamed at the different patterns of bold underlined words, regular underlined words, and simply bold; the geneticist had the gall to come and take who did not belong to HER! Her fury was so powerful, mostly from the heart, that her nails flared with plasma and set the note in flames. The monkeys screeched and drew back, watching with wide eyes as the flaming letter crumbled into ash as it hit the ground between them and the super angry woman. She was determined to get her lover back no matter what. If Dr. D ever asked her what took any delays to come back, she would make sure he understood because of their own experiences with the sickly sweet woman.

"Rally up, boys and girls!" she said to the monkey ninjas, and they ooked and formed their rank. "We're going to hunt her down and get him back!"

~o~

She had him - she had him now, and she could not explain how excited she was. Her two new surprises, two oversized gorillas with some personalities of humans she'd rescued in West Africa because they were nearly critical, had done the splendid job of knocking out those poor little monkeys; she'd explicitly made it loud and clear she did not want any seriously hurt or dead, only to get her what she wanted most before the green witch found out.

DNAmy gritted her teeth, her romantic shell forgotten to allow her anger to rise as they journeyed away from his home and back to Africa, where there was an old little hut she had to redo so it was just the two of them, with her escorts on guard. This was only temporary. Looking at him laid now on the bed prepared with exquisite drapings that weren't from this continent, she clenched her fists.

How could this have happened? How could he do this to HER?! She had done everything for him! Did he think it was easy to create monkey hands and feet, then attach them to human limbs? The human leg wasn't intended to support prehensile limbs; the gene splicing alone had taken _hundreds_ of hours! She had done it all gladly, just for him! And was this how he repaid her, by taking up with that...that...hussy! She always fantasized slipping into the storage room with him, knowing he was ready to show his true affection - but then that green-skinned whore showed up and took him there instead! She had him pressed up against the wall, from what Amy had seen that one time - and five more times to follow - through the crack in the wall which just happened to be there.

What did Shego have to offer him? Sure, Amy could admit she was beautiful and tough, no denying that. But could she splice genes and perform interspecies surgery? Of course not; Dr. Amy Hall was the only one who had ever managed that. Wasn't it worth _something_ \- wasn't loyalty and generosity?

Unnoticed, Amy Hall stumbled away from the display. Oh, would they be sorry for this!

Yep, she would one day repay Drakken's assistant for this, but right now was her focus on winning Monty's affections now that she had him all to herself. Seeing him there in his unconscious state, unharmed, relaxed and peaceful made her sigh wistfully. He was so handsome, every girl's dream - and every geneticist's dream, because he was the first who did not have to be completely animal as the result of her work. Who had ever praised her for her genius in the end the way he once did?

She shook her head clear before she got back to work on him and their surroundings. Maybe after tonight, he would realize that it was really him and her - not him and Shego.

~o~

The monkey ninjas didn't stand a chance when they assumed the stances outside the castle when one of them sounded the alarm that they had company. He was more than prepared for what - or should he say _whom?_ \- had the nerve to barge on his property.

However, while his loyal minions were engaged, he found himself taken from behind and injected into the neck before his world went black...

...and some time later, he found himself waking up to the strong smell of fire and incense. The surroundings were dim, but there was also the feeling of _velvet_ beneath him. Moaning, Monty blinked the haze from his eyes, but found himself unable to register any part of his body moving. It took him several long moments to realize that his body had been numbed; what it was did not matter as he was helpless to save himself.

What had happened to the monkey ninjas? He didn't see them anywhere, assuming they were all either imprisoned somewhere in this place, wherever he was, or perhaps left behind because they were not important to whoever abducted him. His brain was clear as it was before, but while he could only look around with his eyes, his skull felt like lead. At least he wasn't paralyzed.

However, upon looking down at himself, Monty was unable to suppress a gasp in his throat. He was naked! He'd been undressed against his will, and now he was laying in velvet, surrounded by candles and incense. "Oh, no..." he moaned despairingly with the realization as to WHO had done this to him...

"Oh, Monty-wonty, baby! I was worried I did too much! I was scared you would never awake!" The shrill voice made his senses jump even if his body did not. He gritted his teeth so hard he thought he would break them all.

"What is the meaning of this, Amy?" he snarled. "You have become so deep in your fantasies that you decided to drug me, strip me and then take me because I won't be able to run away?"

Her lower lip stuck out in a pout. She was wearing a heavy, African-patterned cloak about her form, and he did _not_ want to think about what waited underneath for him. He shuddered and closed his eyes, refusing to look at her. He had just been violated - maybe not in the sense that was coming - and could not flee from her because now he knew she had not seriously harmed his monkey ninjas because all she wanted was him; she only had them subdued and got her prize. "Aw, that's not nice. I did everything for you, and you wake up the same as always! Is this about _her?_ "

His eyes flew open and flashed at her at the hinted mention of - "Leave Shego out of this." She had found out about them somehow; he began to become more than a little worried because of what this demented woman was capable of doing to his lover...

"She stole your heart away from me!" she complained, hands on her hips as she continued to look him over. "Admit it, honey bunny: you're in love with her!"

Monty blinked in stunned surprise. All this time, Amy Hall blindly believed they had a future relationship together, when he made it loud and clear that it was purely professional and nothing else; he immensely regretted the falsity he presented to her when he did everything in his power to convince her that he wanted monkey hands and feet to improve his fragile human physique and abilities. Shego had told him the story of how she and Drakken once worked with the woman, and yet even though Drakken's motives were similar to his and he did not actually care about Amy that way, she eventually revealed that her "heart belonged to another". Just when things could not get any worse...

Now she just said that he _loved Shego._

He did not know what to think of this, nor did he know what to say of this. He could not remember the last time he loved a woman since his mother died, nor could he remember another before Shego who shared everything he had, collaborated when seen fit - but he also could not remember how he willingly accepted her affections unlike this one before him. Amy had kidnapped him, drugged him and undressed him with one intention on her mind, and Shego...no, _Selena..._ Selena never did this to him. They willingly gave in to each other as nature dictated. Man and woman were equal, not one over the other -

\- so in his mind, the more he recalled all the times with the green-skinned goddess, each time enflamed due to separation and reunion each time, the truth settled into his being even in this predicament. Perhaps this was the only time he would thank Amy for, besides the one time he received his modified appendages.

"I...love..." He never finished the sentence when she huffed and snapped his attention back to her.

"She'll learn to accept that you and I are truly made for each other whenever she arrives and sees the present I left her - well, actually, _you_ left her," Amy said with a little wink. "Her favorite little flower in her favorite color..."

His rage bubbled before it burst. She - she left Shego a _green_ rose?! She had the gall to push his lover's buttons with a morbid mockery of a note with the floral between him and her only! "You loathsome woman, how dare you!" he growled. "You're coming between an established partnership between two people who respect each other!"

"Oh, what does she have that I can't give you?"

" _Respect_!" he repeated, almost roaring, wishing he could move and despised not knowing how much longer this would last. "We will never be together no matter how hard you can push to shove me!" He winced at the immediate switch of fury on her freckled face to unbridled joy as if coming up with a new tactic - and he knew he wasn't going to like it even before she confirmed what it was.

She was looming over him now, almost covering her enormous build with his. His stomach churned with the need to retch. "You know, now that you said it, maybe there is one thing I can do that you'll see I am better, Monty-kins. She can't even give you all the genetic modifications in the world...but _I_ can! I gave you monkey hands and feet, so maybe I can do the same to myself!"

"No, that's going too far!" Why did it come as a surprise that she had to make the decision to mutate herself just to try and match him, but that was NOT going to change his mind or his feelings. He tried to squirm when she shifted only to sit on the edge of the bed, giving her attention to his body now that it repulsed and shamed him to his very core. He closed his eyes and could just imagine how Shego - Selena - would feel and think when she found out. He closed his eyes and tried to block out what was happening to him now: she started with rolling him from his side facing her and onto his back. Then that hand came to rest on his side and squeeze that place, drawing a whimper from his lips as she felt his clenching muscles, traveling over to caress his taut stomach, up north to trace the outlines of his chest.

"Monty, I'll be gentle with you," she promised, almost soft and sultry. "I've dreamed of your body, and now it's way better than I imagined."

Oh, no...no no, nonono! She was touching him down there now - or should he say, close enough? Her forefinger drew a middle line down his abdomen but stopped where his performance should be reserved for another only. His breath hitched, his heart pounding and his stomach flip-flopping with nausea. "Stop this at once," he ground out. "Let me go."

She was pouting again when she looked at him, but she said nothing. That is, until her horrid grin flashed within a split second. "I think I got something that will help with this," she said, before sliding off to lean down and pull something out from beneath the bed. It was a small jar - of _oil._ Oh, no, she was going to use that on him to drive his testosterone levels against his wishes.

It felt like an eternity had gone by when he closed his eyes and tried to think of his Selena, never mind her villain name, in this place instead of their shared obstacle coming between what they had. Yet when it finally happened, nothing changed when his disgust was mingled with the sensation that came when slicked fingers wrapped around him and rubbed him vigorously. He did not care which side he turned his face to, squeezing his eyes tight as he was touched and oiled between the legs. His body was not agreeing with him altogether; the animal pheromones inside of him enjoyed it very much while his natural human instincts were dominated altogether. Shego must be on her way by now, and then it would be too late when Amy...

"Now, you know you can't put your hands on my man without going through ME!"

His eyes snapped open in time to see a flash of fiery green that struck at Amy, sending her sprawling to the ground, moaning as she lost consciousness before she saw what hit her. He looked up and almost sobbed with relief when his beloved towered over him with raging fury descending into heartbreak. He closed his eyes and turned his face away, unable to look at her because of the lingering throb between his thighs.

~o~

The cuddling bitch took her monkey man all the way to Africa. Shego huffed; well, where else than to a place close to simian heart? Things had gotten that much easier, but there was no telling what she was DOING to him right now...

Apparently, they took off not long before she arrived, so there was still a trail of jet stream that she hacked onto and trailed with help of the monkey ninjas. They were beyond ecstatic that they were going to get their master back. Just how DID Amy manage a flight of her own without trouble?

"She's going to pay for this," she swore to the monkeys when she remembered the offending note. She'd kept the green rose, so when she got her Monty back, she would light it up before his eyes - and that was in case the rose was not actually from him despite what DNAmy said.

One of the monkeys, Chippy, ooked and screeched in agreement. His companions followed, making Shego grin and keep them on course. "When I find her, you guys take care of her guards with better stealth, and leave the lady to me. Maybe it'll be as good as taking on Kimmy - only Amy's hide will be knocked down harder and much flatter." They howled with laughter with her. Wouldn't _that_ be a sight?

Monty was taken deep within the jungle of Congo, with a fine mist in the air and the calls of the wild in the air. She had the windows rolled down so the wind was in her hair and the monkeys enjoyed the thrills, their cries down to the jungle close enough to drawing attention to the other animals beneath them - and possibly to let _Amy_ and her guards know that help was coming for "her Monty-kins". Shego was going to give her the run of her life.

The trail ended in the air, but there was no vehicle in sight. It was deep within the surrounding forestry in this clear area Shego now brought herself and her furry companions...and within this haze was a straw, stick and stone hut you found across the savannah. "Hold on; we are going in," she announced, flying away just in case they would be spotted, finding a place behind a thick root and fallen tree. They unstrapped and leaped out, crouching behind the root in time to see the big apes glaring ahead as they stood in the doorway, eager to charge whoever would dare interrupt whatever their mistress was doing at the very moment - and it fueled the green fire within the woman blending in with little monkey friends in the trees.

"Do your thing," she hissed to the minions, "while I take advantage of the distraction."

So it was done: they would sneak up on the gorilla thugs while she herself would snake behind them and go in to stun the geneticist, grab her monkey lover and then run back to the jet.

One of the monkeys attracted attention by picking up a branch and throwing it in the direction of the gorillas, striking on the head and emitting a ferocious growl as it turned in their direction - but by this time, Shego slipped away stealthily at the same time the two goons made way in the direction of the hidden ninja monkeys. The brawl began, but this time the smaller beings were beyond prepared unlike last time. Shego tuned out the racket and instead focused on her task at hand.

However, what she heard made her stomach lurch and her ire flare with the plasma coming to the surface of her nails.

"...let me go."

"I think I got something that will help with this."

She snarled to herself and flared with a frenzy as she stuck her head around in time to see Amy's fuller form over another laying on the bed - Monty, but she could not see his current state - and unscrewing a bottle before coating a palm with some of its contents and bringing it over... _touching her Monty._

Shego exploded harsher than Mt. St. Helens. Shouting beyond her control, she charged into the room, horrifying the other woman and striking her across the face enough to knock her out. Like she said, _no one_ touched her man without answering to HER!

When she diverted her attention from the fallen geneticist to her recovered lover, she was no longer aware of her powers vanishing back for another time, and felt her legs give way beneath her. Her monkey man lay naked and immobile, in obvious shock, and briefly her eyes went to where only she was allowed to touch him, seeing that every part was shining with the loathsome formula she now knew was oil. Oh, Amy was going to get hers!

It would be easy to just kill her, but Shego was anything but a murderer. Monty probably would not have hesitated, but now was not the time. He was withdrawing into himself by the time he noticed her arrival. "Oh, Monty," she moaned, finding it in herself to move and pulled him close to her, his body not responding to her trying to get him to sit up. "What did she do to you?"

"She drugged me," he answered dully, avoiding her eyes. "I can't feel my body."

Except...she stopped her train of thought there. Amy drugged Monty so he could not flee from her; genius, but vile. Dr. D would have fainted from shock at the slightest idea of sex with the unattractive woman; good thing she never actually felt THIS way for him when they briefly partnered. To carry on, she drugged her lover but ensured that oil might be the solution to bring for unwilling arousal. Shego heated hotly with white fire; one day she would have it in her to make sure DNAmy suffered a slow, painful death - and maybe it would be an accidental demise so it wasn't direct murder.

"I'm getting you out of here, Hairy Hands," she promised, leaving him back to laying on his side because his system was still sluggish with whatever he'd been given. She searched around the room quickly for wherever his clothes, and when she found them, she hurried to redress him, and he helped only the best he could. Seeing the dull gleam in his eyes told her that Amy didn't do a lot, but it was enough to affect him as much. At least she didn't completely force herself onto him, but this was far from over.

~o~

To have his body reclothed did not ease the guilt in his body, nor did the feel of her against him as she helped him to his feet; she mostly dragged him out of the hut and onto moist, heated earth as they made way towards the gathering monkey ninjas. Monty might not be able to feel his body, but he could have sworn he forced himself to move in order to make it easier for her.

He still ached down below, and it was worse than he wanted. This feeling should have faded now that SHE was here, she'd come to take him away from the animal at the floor, but no, she'd seen what Amy had done to him. He still would not look at her because he didn't deserve to.

He didn't feel like he should even sit next to her right now.

The monkey ninjas had taken down Amy's gorilla guards while his lady came for him. They had been at the castle recovering when she came to see him, only to find out what happened - and then she brought up the rose, of course, insulting them both. He wanted her to finish Amy off, but she had no murder streak in her. Bloodthirsty like he, but not murder. He had to sigh and respect this.

"Don't worry; she's going to get hers soon."

If only sooner came sooner than either of them thought. Right now, that left one option left for him for however long it needed to be - and it meant an even longer separation than what it always had been for them. But whatever it was would take to keep DNAmy off his tail by the time she woke up. "Where are we going?" he asked her by the time they were in the air and flying out of the Congolese jungle.

"An old place I made myself before I met Dr. D. I was living wild and free in the Amazon," she explained with a slight smile. "I wouldn't be surprised if it's still standing strong after a few years of no one living in it, Monty." Then her smile was gone as quickly as it came. He knew why and didn't have to ask.

However, he was surprised to learn that she'd had a _hideout_ in the _Amazon_ , and she never told him of this. Why? "It slipped my mind up until now," she answered as she guided them on navigation over the ocean. "And besides, Dr. D won't need me for some time, so I'll use that time to spend with you there, help you get settled in..."

And leave him there to hide out for as long as he should, so Amy never found him. He doubted that the stunt back in Congo would make her see the light. When you wanted something that much, you did whatever it took to get it. "Thank you," he said softly, then closed his eyes as he savored the wind in his hair, wishing he could wake up from this bad dream when he knew it was not.

Some time passed before they arrived at their destination. And by that time, he could have sworn he felt his limbs slowly regaining their circulation, and he could move a little better. All the time, the monkey ninjas as well as his lover had pulled him about, and when they touched down, they would do the same for him. It wouldn't be long before he would be fully functional again.

Ah, the Amazon had not changed a bit. But how could it? Nature never changed unless it was by surprise, nor would it change completely by man's hand since it always returned to its old state. The sight of the great river calmed him down. It wasn't long before the structure of the hut in the tree was within their sights. He gave the charming place a smile the entire time until she brought them down. The monkeys hooted and screeched until the cries became too much for his senses that he barked at them to settle down.

"A monkey idol!" he exclaimed in surprise when he saw the great face peeking out from the density before the structure, as well as the various carvings into the stone walls surrounding the interior of the area - to ward off any unwanted visitors. "Selena, what was this, a Mystical Monkey Treehouse?" Whether it was meant to be made as a joke or not escaped him, but it made her laugh.

"I never thought of it that way at the time, but I did like the looks of it when I first found it. I didn't take my chances to spring the traps." Monty hummed as he scrutinized them from afar. If anyone would attempt to climb those walls to get to the treehouse for a faster way, the monkey faces would unleash their teeth or something, striking poison into the victim. South America was notorious for poisoned darts amongst weaponry.

He had no difficulty holding onto the vines crawling up the tree, with his monkey ninjas supporting him from behind. He had to continually grab onto Shego as she led the way, without pulling her down with him. If anyone saw this, it would look like a silly form of teamwork. It seemed like forever that they journeyed up the tree for the hut, but when they did, he felt a rush as he collapsed to the floor with her and the monkeys. They'd made it.

"Ooh, I'm impressed," he said when he beheld the sight of the vines crawling in, and the life amongst to make nest consisted of all insects and arachnids, as well as snakes. No matter; it was nothing new to them both. "I could live here as retirement if I was given the chance, once my destiny is fulfilled."

"Y-yeah, if it's not a bad time to ask about that after...today." He turned and raised an eyebrow at her, seeing her demeanor changed altogether. "Besides the fact you will someday be the Monkey King, will... _I_ be included in your destiny, like we agreed a long time ago?"

He was dumbstruck by the very question, as he had been when Amy demanded to know if he loved this woman in front of him. Then he noticed that in her hands was the mockery of a flower that stood for the two of them, left at his own castle by the very woman who abducted him and would have - "Selena," he said, walking her way, knowing the answer now from the depths of his soul, "of course you will be a part of it. In fact..." He sighed sharply and lowered his shoulders, knowing that now was a good time instead of prolonging it and allowing it to eat him away inside. "...there has been one question I have wanted to ask you since you saved me." He looked her in the eyes when he blurted it out.

"Do you love me?"

~o~

She blinked in total shock. Wh-what - what had just -?!

"Selena?" he asked when she didn't answer. She wasn't even aware that her jaw had been slack until he reached up and pushed it closed by the chin. "Please, say something."

She couldn't look at him anymore. She had just saved him from DNAmy's clutches, with the intentions to hide him away from her for as long as it would be, and now he had blurted out that he had stronger feelings for her than she realized. She was afraid now; was this really happening? No man ever told her those three words and meant them. Her brother, Henry, used to say them to her when they were younger; so did Mathew and the twins Willie and Wally. But she left them a long time ago. Dr. D never said the words out loud, but he was her family now and adored her like she was his own despite their many disagreements. And now Monty...

He was her lover, her equal, and there was one trying to break them up but had failed. Shego ceased to exist for the moment, feeling her hardened heart soften around the edges, as Monkey Fist himself did the same.

Both world-renowned villains lowered their defenses after a hell of a day, leaving behind Lord Montgomery Fiske and Selena Gough, two people who belonged together no matter separation existing at every turn. No matter; they always returned to each other, and they would always often come to the other's rescue.

His sigh broke her from her thoughts. "I suppose I should admit I asked too soon. You saw what she did to me. You must be repulsed..."

She gasped and immediately took his face into both her hands. "No, Monty!" she protested. "I just..." She lowered her eyes before looking back into his again, seeing the icy blue glaze as he fought back his emotions. The hardened shell of a man became so vulnerable that he needed her as she needed him. "I have not been told that in a long time. I have been wondering if you were the same, but because I have known men all my life..." She trailed off there, and he pulled back away from her grasp, expression and voice equally hard in a flash.

"You assumed I was just like them."

"No, not once! I knew from the beginning you were nothing like them. Only I...I was afraid of dropping my guard once and letting you into my heart when it's been crushed so many times before. I don't regret being with you, Monty Fiske, and I hate being weak - but you make me strong and let me in like no one else."

And just like that, his gaze softened. His lips were parted to take a few breaths in. "Oh, Selena." He looked up immediately when there was a noise overhead; it was the outline of a snake coming to greet them, baring its sharp fangs - but its fate was met when Shego fired its way, and it seared and smoked when it hit the ground between them. Monty chuckled and kicked it away. "You continue to impress me." And then, he leaned forward and surprised her, taking her lower lip between both of his, locking her with a tender kiss that sparked the slightest nerve in her body, traveling to the others and igniting her system like a generator. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her grip loosening on the green rose in her hand. The flower itself dropped behind him, losing a couple petals in the process. Snickering against her lover's mouth, Shego curled her fingertips downwards and sent a small spark of plasma at the offensive blossom, setting it on fire to resemble something in a perfect picture for her satisfaction.

~o~

If he had to tell himself that everything was too good to be true, it definitely was.

Selena...Shego...it didn't matter who she was. The important part was that she responded to his question, in her own words if not directly with "I love you, too". Lord Monty Fiske could not remember how happy he had been in his life. Here they were deep within the Amazon, clearing out her old hiding place, and it was reserved only for him that he did not need to waste any time making himself at home with difficulties. She hadn't realized how this would become HIS hideout, nor had she ever thought she'd become linked with him. They were bound, and he knew it. If the chance came, they could do a blood union like his people and the Celts had done in ancient times especially during marriage ceremonies.

Blood of the blood, bone of the bone - that was what had been spoken.

Now that the treehouse was cleared and everything in order, he found himself stricken by a map that he'd found. Gaping, he read that it was to a zoo in Arizona, the United States. "My dear, what, pray tell, is with this?" he questioned, showing it to her, then sucked in a breath when he saw she'd undressed down to her undergarments, getting ready for bed now that the night was falling. Three monkey ninjas were currently on guard outside, and the rest went out for fresh food and water.

She giggled as she took the paper from him. "I forgot I had this with me. My brothers and myself used to take a summer trip to hot Arizona for a week. This zoo was one of the best places; I never thought I'd find this still here..."

Even as she droned on, Monty began to have an idea dawn on his mind. If there was one place Amy would never look for him, where he would hide out for now until she gave up her search - slim to none chances of that - it could be there, but he had no intentions of telling his beloved this tonight. They had endured too much in a single day as it was.

He had been buried in his thoughts that he did not realized Shego was done speaking and had put the map back into the cabinet where he'd found it. She'd hung her catsuit and boots inside and was now moving his way. Knowing what her intentions were, he allowed her to undress him so he was naked with her, but his underwear remained. She giggled when she looked him over down there, possibly enjoying the outline of his manhood and some of the dark hair peeking out from either side. His cheeks flushed even though she'd seen him before.

He had to ask her one more time. "Are you sure you -"

"Why would I not want you like this anymore?" she asked, blinking innocently. "It wasn't your fault, and she never finished it." She placed a kiss on his cheek while reaching for the band of his black undergarments, pulling it down to reveal this part of himself. "You know what you should do now, Monty?" she teased as she ruffled the ebony fuzz surrounding the base of his erection. "You should start taking to shaving the sides when I see this from now on."

He could not resist the guffaw that escaped him. He resisted telling her that men did not need such beauty tips from her side of the species, but they both knew the answer. He turned to face her fully and worked on having her in the same state as him before lowering them both onto the makeshift bed, consisting of a stuffed mattress filled with cotton, covered with warm, wool blankets. He entered her then, made love to her long and tenderly, picking up only when they consented with each other, and the climax to come timed perfectly when the rest of the monkey ninjas returned with the necessary supplies but stayed outside until they were certain the couple was done with their lovemaking. Sated, Monty sighed and laid on his back, Selena doing the same. They gazed first at the ceiling and then each other, smiling with content and peace. They had a few days together before they would part ways. She would fly back to Dr. Drakken, and he would go to Arizona to hide for now. His monkey minions would come to his aid when he needed them...or he would find means to contact his newfound love no matter her hectic schedule. She might very well choose him over her employer any day of the week.

However, by the morning of the fourth day in the Amazon when the couple parted, leaving behind the Arizona Zoo map for anyone to find proved to be a fatal flaw on Monkey Fist's part.

 **"Blood of the blood, bone of the bone" - wedding vows from season one of Outlander. :D Beautiful and ancient in one.**

 **Now we are getting to the events of "Gorilla Fist" when Ron and Yori find the map, and so on. I have to say that I NEVER expected a series to come out of this couple (Monty/Shego), and I'm really on fire. Up next is a sequel called "If I Could Be Where You Are". Reviews appreciated. :D**


End file.
